The Lost Villain Frost Child
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Join Martha Snow Frost, in her life of being an outcast in her own home. Her mother Elsa and father Jack Frost send her to the prep school in Auradon, and meet many new friends. Ben is her best friend and when he talks about a dream, it leads her to the lost isle where Mal and the other kids live. Can she help bring the villains and heroes together for peace? Follows the book&movie
1. The Good kids

Descendants

**Martha Snow Frost - The daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost. She's the second child of many. She goes to Auradon academy. She becomes best friends with Ben, Audrey, Chad, and Snow White's son.**

"Martha. Come her. I want you do meet someone." Elsa said.

Martha walked up to the boy.

"Hello. I'm prince Ben." He said.

"Hi. I'm Martha. Princess to Arendelle." She said.

Martha was only five years old at the time.

"And this is Audrey. And Chad." Her mother pointed out.

"Hi." Was all she said.

"Hello. It's nice to have another princess around." Audrey said smiling.

Martha smiled.

"It's "charming" to meet you." Chad bowed.

Martha rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you." Martha said.

"Now, why don't we meet everyone else." Elsa had said.

Martha nodded and walked around.

She met Melody, Ariel's daughter. Martha loved her.

Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter. Martha liked her, but not as much.

Jane and Jordan were fun kids. And both parents were magical.

Martha used her own magic to tip the scale on fairy godmother and Geni.

"Hello to everyone. Sorry." Martha said.

Elsa nodded and apologized.

"She's fine Elsa. She'll be fine. Fit right on in." Fairy godmother said.

"Oops. Sorry." It was a boy.

"Martha."

"Doug. Dopey's son." He smiled.

Martha liked this one.

"Come daughter." Elsa said.

Martha nodded.

They met a few more children before heading home.

Ally, Alice.

Lonnie and her brother, Mulan.

Pin, Pinocchio.

Aziz, Aladdin and Jasmine.

Artie, Arthur.

Herkie, Hercules and Megara.

Martha was finally home.

She hated this. Why was she being forced to this school.

"Martha. How are you?" Asked her sister.

"Hey Star. I hate this school. Some of the kids are cool. But...I don't want to go to prep school." Martha said.

"You are a bad child. This will help you." Star said.

Martha scoffed. She didn't want this. She was only five. Why does this have to happen.

"Martha. How was school?" Her father asked.

"I'm fine. it was fine. A few kids were cool." Martha told him.

Her father was Jack Frost. A guardian. Which was why, Arendelle wasn't part of Auradon. But now, thanks to Merida and her daughter, Mariena, now, Martha had to go.

The truth was, Martha knew Jack Frost was her "real" father.

Her father was supposedly a villain. Anna and Elsa were there when the isle of the lost was created. Hans was sent there, with the agreement of his brothers, and the duke. Martha was very bad as it was.

She has been the troubled child among most of her siblings. And that's nine children. At least from Elsa's time.

Some of the children, Elsa had many problems. Martha was the first. Star, being the first born, she was the perfect child.

Jack is immortal. So, of course he had other children. Knowing who he had relationships with, he only had six kids.

Elsa had nine. Star, then Martha, and many more after that.

"I want to go to the isle of the lost." Martha said.

"Good luck. Mother will NEVER let you. Even if you are considered a "villain kid" sister." Star said.

Martha wanted to be with her "real" father. Or at least figure out who she was.


	2. The Villain's Bad parents

Descendants

**Martha Snow Frost - The daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost. She's the second child of many. She goes to Auradon academy. She becomes best friends with Ben, Audrey, Chad, and Snow White's son.**

"I HATE YOU!" Martha shouted at her mother.

"Martha!" Elsa shouted to her.

Martha ran out for her mothers ice castle, using her powers to sort of fly all the way to where she knew she wouldn't be found.

So, her father and sister didn't want to celebrate her sixth birthday with her.

She'll find her own way.

On the isle of the lost.

Surprisingly, she could go through the barrier. It's supposed to stop anyone from going in or out.

But even with her powers, and she can use them inside the barrier, which isn't supposed to have magic at all, she could still go through the barrier.

"This is the lost isle." Martha said.

Seeing everyone on the island, why were they all cut off?

Martha stayed to the roofs knowing she might get into trouble if seen by any of the villains.

Seeing plenty of the villains, good thing Martha brought her diary.

"Let's see. Who do we have here?" Martha asked herself.

The villains she saw were plenty good ones.

Seeing Yzma was one big hoot.

Captain Hook was another biggie, and seeing his three children, by the looks, they were messing guessing Smee's twin boys.

Seeing who this Maddy girl however, and hearing of Mal, Martha was not happy. Mal sounded like a fine girl, but Maddy, with her mother being Madam Mim, she was the one child of ALL on the island, that made her skin crawl.

"Well, if these kids make it over, I won't be crossing paths with Maddy." Martha said.

But seeing many more of the children, "Who are you?" Oops.

Martha turned and saw two children were behind her.

"Um...I'm..."

"I'm Carol."

"And I'm Hadie."

A boy and girl said.

"You look cool with those blue highlights. Been to see Dizzy?" The boy asked.

By the look of the two, "Hades?" Martha asked.

"Yeah! That's our father." The girl said.

"Carol and Hadie. I'm Martha. I'm just, new." She said.

"Cool. What do you want to know?" Carol asked.

"Hadie will tell you anything." He said.

Martha half smiled.

"Who are they?" She pointed to the five kids.

"Harry, CJ, and Harriet. Hooks kids. And those two are Squeeky and Sqirmy. Smee's kids." Hadie said.

"Who is Dizzy?" Not really wondering about what the two were talking about.

"She's the cousin of Anthony. The Tremain family." Carol said.

"Ah. Cool. Tell me about everyone here." Martha asked.

And they did. Pointing out a lot of the other kids.

Uma being one Ursala's daughter.

Gil, Gaston's son, and they have the same brain.

Freddie and Celia were the daughters of Dr. Facilier. And Celia runs errands for their father because he's not one to...come out of his, cave.

Ginny and her sister Cassandra, who were teasing Lizzie, the new heart queen, and the two teasing her were Mother Gothel's girls.

Somehow Gothel got someone to marry her for a time.

A few other villains were spotted, like, Randall Boggs, Shang Yu, Amos Slade, Claude Frollo, and Madame Medusa.

"Wow. This is a lot of people." Martha chuckled.

"Well thanks for showing me around. And telling me about...what's going on over there?" Martha pointed to the castle.

"That's evil queen's house. Her daughter is having her birthday party there. Every child is invited. Except for Mal." Carol said.

"Mal?"

"You know. Mal. Maleficent's daughter. Her little castle is right there." Hadie pointed.

"We better go. We don't want to be late." Carol said pulling her brother away.

Martha waved bye to them.

She looked around a little more till, "I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS! YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND GET YOURSELF IN THIS!"

"IT"S NOT MY FAULT! WE ARE RELATED! COME ON WE LATE!"

Shouted two people. Martha smiled seeing her favorite villain. Cruella De Vil. And who Martha guessed was her brother. Only a few people have really talked about him. He's not so...popular.

"Come on DAD! And were is Carlos?" Asked a boy.

"He's busy. Protecting MY COATS!" Cruella said.

"Diego. Son. Carlos has a life. Let's go to the party." Said the brother.

Walking into a store to try and get into SEE who Mal was, she ran into, "Hello. Welcome to my shop."

"Jafar." Martha was shocked. Jafar was one of the more amazing villains she was happy to see. "So, you have a shop. It's nice..." Seeing all the junk inside.

"You know. If you had some paint and polish you could make some of this sell for a high price." Martha told him.

"Well. Thanks." Jafar said.

Martha walked out.

"Okay. Now to..." Was she hearing crying?

She quickly looked around so no one saw her. And used her powers to get up there.

Looking inside...

"Mother!" There she was. A small girl with purple hair.

She was puffy. She had been crying.

"What's going on here?" The great mistress of evil appeared.

"It's a birthday party, and I wasn't invited." Little Mal said.

Martha felt bad. At least she had her mother there to cheer her up.

"Is that right? Well, Celebrations are for RABBLES!"

Say what? Martha couldn't believe this. Her mother tried to cheer her up when Jack and Star didn't bother showing up, but her, she wasn't helping AT ALL!

"Are you insane?" Martha wanted to ask the most evil one. Well, actually, Scar was the more evil one.

"Nevertheless, The Evil Queen WILL pay for this!" She declared.

And in a few moments, she threatened, and sent the evil queen and her daughter Evie away from the rest of the island.

"Oh boy." Martha did a quick sketch of Mal before heading back home.

She was tired of this.

She loved it, but she had to head home. She didn't belong here. But she deserved it.

"Martha Snow Frost! Where on the northern lights have you been?" Elsa asked.

Martha shrugged. "I was out. Thinking." Was all she said.

And the next thing she knew, "I don't want anymore birthdays."


	3. Best Friends I Guess

Descendants

**Martha Snow Frost - The daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost. She's the second child of many. She goes to Auradon academy. She becomes best friends with Ben, Audrey, Chad, and Snow White's son.**

Ten years later,

Martha Snow-Frost, is now almost 16 and is attending school at Auradon Prep. She is in most the same classes as Ben and Ched.

But is closer to Ben since Chad isn't that bright.

She met up with Snow White's son, Harrison all the time as a way to tease Audrey's little crush and even encourage her to ask Ben out.

He did agree, but that was a few years ago. Actually, about almost two years now.

Martha was on her way to meet up with Ben as sh considered him the closest of all four of her friends. If she called them that. Ben for sure, but still wasn't on the other three.

"Well, then." She heard his voice. "How can I help you today? Let's see..." Staring as all the paper around him.

Martha snorted seeing him through the crack in his door.

With a knock, Martha stepped inside seeing Ben look up at her with a warm smile like his parents.

"Martha. I wasn't expecting you till later." He said standing up and hugging her.

"Well, you said it was important, and that no one else could know. And I am the best secret keeper." She winked.

"Good. Have a seat." He said.

They sat down and he took a deep breath.

"I think i had this...dream."

"A nightmare?"

"Not exactly. I was in this bad place."

"The lost isle?"

He shrugged. "Worse then that I think. It was terrible. I thought I was drowning in darkness." He said.

Martha gave a small look of concern.

"But then, I was saved."

Then she raised a brow.

"This beautiful girl, she had purple hair, nothing like anyone in Auradon."

So it wasn't Audrey. That's odd. Martha thought to herself.

"I told her thank you, but before she could answer my question on what her name was, she vanished, and I woke up." Ben finished.

Martha wanted to laugh, but nothing came out, except... "I think you might have had a dream of fate. Or destiny." She spoke.

Not laughing at herself. "Too much time with the old hag in the swamps. Ma'ma! Ben, are you sure it wasn't anyone from Auradon?" Martha asked.

Ben chuckled. "I know it like I know you have a secret of blue colored hair when you get angry or over excited." He said.

Martha frowned. Ben and Audrey were the only two who knew that.

First it was Audrey's party when she turned 12, then a year later, she told Ben.

"Okay. Point taken. And you don't know who she was. But I'm glad you told me." She said.

"Yes. I am. You are my best friend Martha. You understand how hard it is to please your parents."

Not that she ever did. But she doesn't try hard like Ben does. She prefers Belle and Beast/Adam over her own.

"Thanks. I am yours too. Or, you are mine as well? Whatever the words are." She waved her hand.

Ben laughed. "Be careful about sidekicks, son." Spoke familiar voice. "Sooner or later they steal the spotlight." Ben's father stepped in.

"Hello Martha."

"King Beast." She was one of few who could get away with calling him that. Mostly because she liked seeing the angry face of annoyance on it, and because it sounded more scary and deadly, striking fear in those on the isle.

He laughed it off now and then.

"I'll leave you to it. It's nice talking with you Ben." Martha said waving him a goodbye.

She left Ben with his father and walked to her own room.

"There you are." It was Jane. She had to have her roommate me Jane. Well, better then Lonnie or Audrey. Jordan would have been good. Martha still has been meaning to see if she can change rooms.

"Sorry Jane. What is it?"

"Have you heard? The game's about to start."

Martha rolled her eyes. She was a part of the sports events every time thanks to Chad and Ben.

But she didn't like the girly ones. Audrey and her cheer-leading champs had contests in the summer time, and she was annoyed with it.

Jane pulled her along hoping things wouldn't last too long.

Thankfully, "Oh. Martha. Mind if I ask you please. A favor." It was queen Belle.

"Sure. Jane, I'll have to take care of this. I'll catch up with you all later." Martha told her. Jane nodded and ran along.

Martha sighed with relief.

"Yes my queen?"

"I would like you to accompany Ben to the council meeting." She said.

Martha nearly choked on her own breath she inhaled. "I'm sorry?"

"Please. I know you can help him with his nervousness. I don't want Ben to feel too bad if something goes wrong. You are his best friend."

When she put it that way, guess she didn't have much choice.

The meeting that morning was a long one. Martha stood in the back leaning against Ben's, no, Beast, Chair.

Had the king really lost his mind? No. The king had been testing Ben on several different tasks and she has been asked by Belle to be there in support of him. She never has said a word to others about it. She tries to be the invisible child or, like Peter, a shadow in plain sight.

"Thanks for coming." Ben said.

"Your mother really worries about you. Maybe you two should have a talk, so that I can sleep more in my dorm during the summer times." Martha told him.

Ben smiled. "Sorry. I'll have a talk with her."

"Are we ready Sir?" Lumiere asked.

With a nod from Ben, everyone gathered around. Martha didn't see faces, but knew voices.

They asked about the king, and the shock of Ben being in charge this morning.

"I'm afraid that we cannot recommend granting these petitions as..."

"Who's we?" Maryweather asked.

Martha never truly liked her out of the three. Even Audrey agreed that her mother is an angel for living with her for 16 years.

Eventually, everything began to turn into chaos and Ben was all but quiet.

"Why don't you have a say in this _Princess Martha?"_

Grumpy could see her.

Martha glared at him. He was the one person that made her blood boil to it's breaking point.

"If you are talking about my uncles, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff, LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS." She didn't shout or raise her voice. sh had a small trick with was to deepen her voice. Not like a man's, but just enough to make it sound threatening.

She may not be with her family, but no one uses her family as an excuse.

"ENOUGH!" Been yelled finally.

"THIS MEETING IS ADJOURNED!"

Shock fell on everyone's faces. All but Martha's. He is the son of a beast. Same temper of course. His looks are more from Belle then his father.

Everyone was saying how rude he was being and they never had been treated this badly.

Martha wanted nothing more, then to freeze their backsides off.

Or create her own "marshmallow" to chase them all out. Lumiere had already done so however.

Ben sat in the chair with disappointment and shame in his face.

"Ben..."

"Martha. I would like to be left alone." He spoke in a soft voice.

Martha did so. But left a few words for him. "If you really think what they say makes you no fit for the throne or king, you are playing right into their hands. Prove that you are a king, but NOT your father." She said and left.

She met with Harrison who was waiting outside.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked him.

"Because Belle told me where you were when Jane said she needed a favor from you." He told her.

"Your uncle Grumpy is a pain. He cause quiet the chaos. Well, a part of it."

"Sorry. I know how they feel. If it were me I would be finding a compromise between them and us." He said.

And that is why YOU will never be fit for the main throne like Ben.

"So, how do you feel about your birthday coming up?"

"Not good. At least I don't get to go home this time." Martha grinned about that.


	4. The Crossroad

Descendants

**Martha Snow Frost - The daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost. She's the second child of many. She goes to Auradon academy. She becomes best friends with Ben, Audrey, Chad, and Snow White's son.**

Martha had enough of being around the royal children.

"Come on! You can't think Ben is going to be a bad king?" Audrey asked.

"I never said that. And I NEVER will." Ben was the only one Martha cared about.

"If he's not going to be king..." Chad Charming, Cinderella's son, grinned looking up and around like he was imagining himself being crowned.

"Give it a rest!" Scoffed a voice.

And there he was. Anddy White. The sound of Snow White and the godson of Grumpy. He is the first born and the only man for his line to the throne of his own kingdom. It's what happens when you have like six amazing pretty cheerful, OCD sisters.

"Anddy White. Perfect timing. Is Prince getting to you?" Prince happens to be his father's dog's name. Most of the dwarf's hate him, except Doppy.

"Don't be so ridiculous. That DOG, is nothing more than a happy accident waiting to happen." He said. Why wasn't he sent to the lost isle?

"What did you do?" Chad asked.

"I sent him on a little...treasure hunt." He said.

Ben shook his head and walked off. He was still upset over what everyone else said. Audrey went on after him leaving Martha with the other two boys.

When I heard the screams, we ran and found poor Jane on the floor being licked to death by Prince.

"Here boy." I whistled. He liked me for some reason. I had a great thing with dogs. Ask Dude, if you can.

"You were supposed to go and get-"

"Those poison apples, aren't meant for anyone to get there hands on." Fairy godmother appeared helping her daughter up.

"Are you alright Jane?" I asked.

She nodded before turning away from me. I was pretty much a villain on my own. With how I acted and behaved.

"Anddy. This is going to be reported to your mother." Fairy godmother said.

I already began slipping away and meeting to talk with Belle if I could or Adam, sorry. King Beast, about Ben and what had happened. I know things are meant for him to handle them on his own, but still, this was going a little too far.

But Martha didn't see either of them. Ben was in his room a few hours later after spending some time with Audrey.

"What happened to Audrey cheering you up with...those cream puff, things?" She asked.

Ben sighed but smiled. "I love how Audrey wants to cheer me up but...Are you sure about...the dream of fate?" He asked.

Martha raised a brow then sat down next to him. "Why are you questioning everything? Your parents, the throne, your own girlfriend? Ben, are you questioning me too?" She asked.

Ben shook his head. "It's just, since those dreams kept on coming to me, it's been like, I haven't been myself. Like I know what really needs to be done but..."

"Did you get hexed?!" Martha asked in a worried tone.

"What? No!"

"Ben. You haven't been like...you've changed. You're still you. It's just your thinking. Look, as I got older, I thought to why I wasn't like my older sister. She was the best and top guardian and didn't even need school. She had this power, and I don't really...have what she has. No. But, what I do know, my thinking changed. I thought more about how Jack might not actually be my father and it explained why I am the way I am."

"You think your father, is a villain?!" Ben asked.

" I have some ideas about who my father could be, yes. Maybe. But my point is, as you grow, your mind goes off on it's own path. Yours. It's telling you do be different and not like anyone else. Audrey can't be like her mother. Chad REALLY isn't like his mother. So, you may not be like your father or your mother, but you are you. So, if the sidekicks need or want something, find a way to compromise. Change what thinking your father would think. Say what he wouldn't say. Be yourself. Future king Ben." Martha smirked.

Ben smiled. "Well, then let me ask you this, what about the villains?" He asked.

"What?" martha was now confused.

"I mean, I tried to talk to audrey about this and she couldn't even have Maleficent's name be mentioned."

"Yup. Her family only loves all who are good and king and deserving of such love. I've heard this speech before."

"Well, I want to really do, something about it."

"Like what, Ben? Give the villains some kind of test to see if they are good?" Martha asked.

Ben stood up and cleared his throat. "I want, to...do something to help the children, of the isle." He said.

Martha was shocked hearing it from the young perfect prince's mouth. "I'm sorry? come again? You want to show these children of the isle of the lost, love, kindness, and goodness?" She questioned.

Benn nodded. "To start, a few picked, bring them here, and...see how it works out. And if it does, bring more of them into this world of good." Ben said.

"That may be just a little-" But Martha cut herself off with a memory of a crying little Mal. "Oh my."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just, something came to me. Ben, you do know your parents aren't going to approve of this."

"I know, Martha. But, if you can help me narrow down, the children, four should do, then I can make my case with my parents. And it will be an act to prove I am a great king." Ben said with such confidence on his face. his smile bigger and bigger by the second.

Martha thought it through. She had visited the isle once before, maybe, she could use that to help Ben. "Alright. But, you need to fix this thing with the sidekicks first, then we'll talk about a plan. I'll have it down to five or six and you pick the four you think should be given the chance the most, to live here in Auradon." Martha said.

Ben hugged her. "Deal! Thank you for your support." He said.

Martha smiled a little. "Who else can I support? Your my best friend, Ben. I'll always support you, no matter what."


	5. The Decision

Descendants

**Martha Snow Frost - The daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost. She's the second child of many. She goes to Auradon academy. She becomes best friends with Ben, Audrey, Chad, and Snow White's son.**

Martha had been making a list over the last few days to help Ben with his idea of bringing in the villain children of the isle.

Jane had finally been talking to Martha again after Prince nearly scared her to death.

Dude came by with gifts along with Ben and Chad. Though Anddy would have been the one to do so, he was grounded and forced to work in the mines after school by order of his father.

As funny as it may seem, Martha didn't like much of the quiet around the school if he was away.

"Why are you comparing things about the villains?" Jane asked.

"Ben, I think, will explain that himself, after he talks with his parents and your mother." Martha said.

"Is he planning on doing something to them?!" Jane asked.

"No. Not TO them but FOR them." Martha said to get Jane to relax.

A knock at the door came and a letter slid under the door. Jane got it and handed it to Martha, another threatening letter. All Martha did was throw it in the fire.

"I wish you'd let me tell my mother. Or you should tell Ben." Jane said.

"Just because someone wants me gone, doesn't mean I'm going to listen. Besides, the writing, I'm figuring out who it is by narrowing them down." Martha said.

"How? Looking over everyone's shoulders?" Jane asked.

"Yes. And I have only a few more to go before I know who it is. But I have my guesses." Martha sighed.

Another knock came, and it was Ben. He ran in all excited and hugged Jane and Martha.

"What is this about?" Martha asked.

"I got it fixed. I read through all of the pages that everyone complained about and made a meeting with Grumpy. We've made a deal that will please everyone." He said.

"Are you serious?!" Martha asked.

"That's great! Congratulations." Jane giggled.

"That really is great news."

"And with this, and a few words from Grumpy. I am more the confident that this plan will work." He said talking about bringing the villains here.

Martha sighed as she looked down at her list. eight names were down to the wire and she needed to get it to six.

"This will do." Ben said as he took the list.

"Knock knock. I hear you did excellent at the meeting." Fairy godmother said.

"Ah. I've been meaning to talk to you. But I need to talk to my father first." Ben said.

"What about?" She asked.

He looked to Martha and she nodded. Standing up she explained the whole idea of the children of the lost isle coming here.

"I see. Well, if your parents are alright with it, I'll make the necessary arrangements." She smiled.

"This is okay mother?" Jane asked.

"Don't worry Jane. I kept most of the most evil ones out of this." Meaning Chernabog. No one wanted that evil demon around here. Did he even have a child?

"This is a good list. But...why did you put Maleficent in red?" Ben asked.

Martha looked at her own handwriting and wondered why. "I don't know. But...I know how this may seem, but I believe, if there is a chance, that we can change the "most" evilest of the villains, then...starting with her, we can spread the possible answer to creating a new order for the future. One were we don't have to hide in fear of good and evil." Martha said.

Fairy godmother clapped for her. "I'm glad to hear that. That is a good way of putting aside the differences you all have. Making an effort to change things so they aren't like the past." She said.

"No repeats of the past. Time to look for the future." Ben said.

Martha smiled. She and Ben then left to finish narrowing down the names while eating lunch.

"So, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, and Evil Queen." Ben listed.

"Yes. I would rather not bring in-"

"The all that's left it...Maleficent." He said last.

"Are you serious? You want to bring her child here?" Martha asked.

"If I can get you to be my friend, I'm sure with your help, I can get all four of them to be friends with us and the whole school can see we all are the same." Ben said.

Martha nodded. "Alright." She agreed and the rest of the names became history.

Ben was going to a fitting the next day, and that was when they both would break the news to Queen Belle and King Beast.


	6. Future's Fates

Descendants

**Martha Snow Frost - The daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost. She's the second child of many. She goes to Auradon academy. She becomes best friends with Ben, Audrey, Chad, and Snow White's son.**

_Did It Matter?_

_Trapped?_

_No._

_Not Nothing._

_I Imagine That For Tem, It's A Lot Like This._

_We're All Trapped. I'm As Trapped As They Are._

_It's Not Fair. It's Not Our Fault. We Have No Say In Our Own Lives. We're Living In A Fairy Tale Someone Else Wrote._

_Everything._

_For Everyone._

_Who Was She?_

_Would He Ever Meet Her?_

_Why Not?_

_It's About Time._

Martha woke from her dream.

She couldn't understand why she was having all these thoughts.

She quickly went to the one place where she could get answers.

Without letting anyone else know, she snuck out off campus, and off to where no one should ever go, the dead forest.

The story about this place, is that it's where Hades first met Meg. And where they would meet when he plotted to have Hercules killed.

But everything came to an end on that one.

She walked through the dead forest looking for someone, some ladies. The Fates.

"Well, look who we have here sisters?"

"It's a lost child."

"A Lost evil child."

Martha watched as they circled her. Waiting to cut her life string possibly, but, she knew one other thing about them. And it's what keeps them out of the Isle.

"I'm here for a reason, sisters." Martha called them.

They froze and moved to meet her face. The eye came into play and it was as gross as she'd imagine.

"I see. You are here for a reason."

"You want to see the future."

"How interesting that a soul like you can't see it for yourself."

Martha didn't understand, but she didn't have time to. "Just show me, show me one little girl."

"Of course."

"Which girl is it? The daughter of sleeping beauty?"

"Or is it your beautiful sister?"

Martha scoffed. "Mal. Maleficent's daughter, actually."

The three were silent. Martha watched there reaction and body language, and from what she could tell, they weren't expecting her to say her name.

"Very well." The one with the eye said. She took it out and held it out in front of them.

What it showed was the most beautiful thing. Martha was seeing a grown up Mal, arriving here. And then, her and Ben out by the enchanted waters. His crowning. Everything about the future. The future of not just this little crying girl and her best friend becoming king, but the whole future of Auradon.

"Satisfied?" The sisters asked her.

Martha nodded and went on her mary way back to the school.

When she got back she changed cloths and met Ben to face his parents. Time to break the news to them.

But at least now she knew, that Ben's idea, to bring them here, was exactly, what this world needed. And Ben was the one to make it all happen.

With a little help from her and four other villains.


End file.
